gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Knakveey/Tell Us Your Choices For Episode 3
Telltale: Game of Thrones - Episode 3: The Sword in the Darkness What were your answers? Howdy folks, it's about that time for another episode choice recap! In the latest episode; The Sword in the Darkness, the player had to make quite a lot of tough choices. Select the choices you made below! It should be noted that there will be spoilers ahead... So avert your eyes if you do not wish to know! Choices The episode starts off with a bang. The Lost Legion traps you/(Asher Forrester), Beskha, and Malcolm Branfield in a dead end of a canyon. Luckily, you find a crevice to fit through and begin to investigate the cave as Malcom and Beshka fight off the Lost Legion. To your surprise, you find the lost Drogon sleeping. Unfortunately, you make a little too much noise and he awakes and starts to attack. During the chaos, you find yourself in a predicament. Beshka is caught in a standoff with the Dragon, while your uncle, Malcom has his hands full with multiple soldiers. Who did you help? Malcom Beshka As you (Elissa Forrester} help Lady Margaery Tyrell prepare for the wedding, you find yourself in the presence of Cersei Lannister who is aware of your dealings with her brother; Tyrion Lannister. Since she hates her brother so much, she assumes that you and Sera Flowers must be up to no good and removes you & Sera from the wedding ceremony. Not only does this upset you, but also Sera and more importantly; Lady Margaery. Margaery makes it clear that you are to never speak with Tyrion again. However, on the day of the wedding, Tyrion approaches Margaery and asks for her permission to speak with you. She agrees with the hope that you will refuse the offer. Do you politely decline Tyrion's invitation or accept? Accepted Declined While talking to Jon Snow at The Wall, some new recruits arrive. One of which is your(Gared Tuttle) family's murderer. This arrival causes some extra tension from within the walls. The murderer, Britt Warrick is upset that his family sent him to The Wall after the ruckus it caused. There is obvious bad blood lingering and an altercation seems inevitable. While you are taking your shift atop The Wall with Finn, Britt comes for his shift and you two eventually have a fight to the death. Do you leave Britt wounded/kick him off The Wall? Or do you make him suffer before kicking him off? Did you make Britt suffer? Yes No Your meeting with Gwyn Whitehill was certainly eye opening. She pleaded that the only way to avoid more death would be for you(Rodrik Forrester) to submit to Gryff Whitehill. Upon your return to Ironrath, Talia Forrester bites one of the Whitehill guards for stealing from the kitchen. This sparks a response from Gryff and is sure to teach you a lesson. He knocks you to the ground and demands you stay put, to "know your place". Did you submit to Gryff as promised to Gwyn? Stayed down Got up Before Tyrion Lannister was arrested for killing Joffrey Baratheon, he secured a decree for House Forrester to be the exclusive seller of Ironwood to the Throne. Unfortunately, he did not give it to you(Elissa Forrester) in hand and remains locked away in his room. Upon seeing him whisked away, you make rush to his quarters to try and retrieve this royal document. Luckily, Tom (Telltale) comes to help you in retrieving it and upon your successful breaking and entering, hold the document in your hands. What do you do with the document after recovering it? Burn it Keep it Why did you make the decisions you did? Do you regret any of them? Let everybody know why you're right in the comments below! Category:Blog posts